But Everyone Remembered
by When In Doubt Smile
Summary: Years after the Empire has fallen, Leia Organa decides to investigate the life of one Padmé Amidala. A series of one shots looking at the roles of a woman that history forgot.
1. Prologue

But Everyone Remembered

Prolouge

Padmé Naberrie Amidala is a hard person to find. The Emperor made sure of that. Her name is never mentioned in history books. All art depicting her was destroyed. Holos of her speeches disappeared from the archives. Her journals were confiscated in hopes of "coming to understand more about the Jedi rebellion". For all intents and purposes, Padmé Amidala never existed.

That is, until you ask one of the many individuals she worked with in her brief lifetime. Then slowly, if you are very patient and ask the right people, you will come to realize that the young Nubian princess mentioned in a poem is based on a real person. That the daring warrior in the battle of Naboo was actually Queen Amidala. That the Senator who drafted a bill, which could have stopped the changes to the Constitution, was Senator Padmé Amidala. Slowly but surely, with patience and determination, it is possible for an individual to build up an understanding of this elusive figure in history.

This was Princess Leia Organa's goal.

Her father had often spoken highly of a respected colleague and friend of his, never mentioning her name until the last time Bail spoke to his daughter. In the moment, Leia had not noticed, had not cared about finally having a name for the young woman who had frequently populated the stories her father would tell her. But in hindsight, years after the fall of the Empire, that name came to mean more than any other to the young princess. The name Leia Organa had cast off as unimportant and frivolous information came to represent life and bravery to Leia Skywalker.

And that is how it began. With nothing but a name and the stories that her father had so lovingly given her, Leia Skywalker set out to find a woman no one spoke of, but everyone remembered.


	2. Daughter

Daughter

Before she was anything else, before she was a queen, or a senator, or a bride, Padmé Amidala was Padmé Naberrie. Before she became a child of the universe, she was the daughter of Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie.

She was a beautiful girl, kind and eager to learn. She rarely fought with the other children and her enormous capacity to love was evident in every action. Padmé laughed often and never overlooked an opportunity to help someone. She would sit at her mother's feet for hours, trying to help with dinner. Ruwee would spend hours pushing her on the small swing tied to the shurra tree in their yard. Sola loved the company of her younger sister and found endless joy in having someone to play with. In the way that all parents do, the Naberries believed their daughter was perfect. For those first few blissfully calm and safe years of their daughter's life, Ruwee and Jobal were happy.

But then they moved to Theed and Grandma Winama was able to spend more time with her granddaughter. If one were to ask Ruwee and Jobal what their largest mistake was in raising their youngest daughter, they would recount stories of weekends spent with Grandma Winama. They would tell you of days looking for dresses "worthy of a queen". Their faces would sag with guilt as they showed pictures of late-night parties with high-up politicians. They would wipe away tears as they spoke of Padmé, dear, sweet, innocent Padmé, coming home with hope and ambition lighting her eyes. Because they know now what they should have known then: the first time their daughter came to them with determination radiating from her small form and invincibility shining from her eyes was the beginning of the end. She was six at the time.

Within a few short years, things changed. The years of bliss and safety were left behind for adventure and the betterment of the people. The era of worry, fear, and checking the HoloNet for news of the death of their daughter began for Ruwee and Jobal. The attributes that Padmé's parents had been willing to overlook, the ambition and cold determination, became larger parts of Padmé's personality. She was still loving and kind and she never failed to make those around her smile. But in what felt like days, those attributes were overshadowed. The innocent toddler who wanted her father to push her on the swing, became the girl who wanted to travel the galaxy helping people. That girl became a princess who was certain she could overthrow a tyrannical king in the name of her people. That princess became a queen who looked at Naboo and saw no obstacle that she could not overcome. That queen became a woman who forgot to come visit her parents.

And that is why, when Captain Typho and the Queen come to see Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie, carrying news about their daughter's death, Ruwee's hand does not shake as he opens the door. That is why Jobal does not scream and sob as she hears her worst nightmare confirmed. Naboo may have just lost a child, but Jobal and Ruwee lost their youngest daughter years ago.

Padmé Amidala was one of the most loving people the galaxy had ever known. Few will ever know Padmé Naberrie. People will not speak with reverence of the daughter who would ruin her dresses to help her mother cook dinner. They will not remember the young woman who would bring her father sweets in the middle of his workday because she knew her mother would never let him have them at home. Poems will not be written about the woman who sobbed as she read her parents' letters to her. No one will remember the daughter who did not go home because it would endanger those closest to her. No, people will speak of the queen, the senator, the revolutionary. Not the daughter who gave up everything for others.

Not even her parents will remember their daughter.

Her parents will be the first to forget the daughter that Padmé was. Their happy memories will disappear. The family picnics that Padmé insisted on having weekly until she moved to Coruscant will be overshadowed by the evenings that she spent in her room writing her speeches. They will forget about the beautiful gifts they received monthly all throughout Padmé's time spent in politics. Instead they will remember how she would miss family dinners to help her people. They will forget her constant love for them and her sweet laughter and only remember the dedication to nameless and faceless people. The good memories will take on a dark taint and tears of joy will be replaced with tears of anger and betrayal.

Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie will attend their daughter's funeral, not because she was their daughter, but because she was their queen. They will walk behind her casket, not as her parents, but as mourning citizens. Because, in the end, Padmé's greatest quality, her ability to love all equally, to be willing to give her life for anyone, was the quality that tore her from her parents.

Before she became one of the greatest beings in the galaxy, Padmé Amidala was Padmé Naberrie, and she was just her parents' daughter.


	3. Revolutionary

Revolutionary

There was no doubt in Sio Bibble's mind that the people of Naboo loved Padmé Amidala. She was wise and kind to all. Her smile was infectious, no one could look at her and not smile back. Her words could enchant millions. But that was not why the Naboo loved their child queen. That was not why Sio Bibble loved the woman whose casket he now solemnly walked behind. There was no doubt in Sio Bibble's mind that the people of Naboo loved Padmé Amidala because she was a revolutionary.

The first time Sio had met the girl who would become one of the most respected politicians of the century was at her coronation as a Princess of Theed. She had been twelve at the time. Her hair was hidden beneath a ceremonial headdresses and her gown was simple and showed just how small she was, unlike the ones she would wear as queen. All the princesses were young women, but looking at Padmé Amidala, there was no doubt in Sio's mind, that she, unlike the others, was truly a child. Her eyes sparkled and her sweet laughter could be heard throughout the majority of the coronation.

Sio Bibble despised the girl.

She was too young, too inexperienced, too naïve, too idealistic. She would crumble under the pressures of such an important position in the royal court, of this Sio was sure. She would play at being a princess. She would wear the dresses and go to the dinners and everyone would admire her like the doll she was. Padmé Amidala would never amount to anything more than a pretty face.

Now, 15 years later, Sio looks at the one person he has ever truly been willing to follow, and reflects on how little he knew all those years ago. She always seemed too small to him. Her ideals and her passion made her seem larger than she actually was. Physically, Padmé Amidala had barely grown since Sio had first met her when she became Princess of Theed. And morally, she had not changed either. Even in death, it seemed like she was calling for change, for reform.

A tear slipped down the old man's cheek as he brushed a stray strand of hair away for the young woman's face. The blue gown did not hide her pregnancy and Sio found himself torn between anger and relief. Anger because it seemed wrong that the last memory that Padmé Amidala's followers would have of her would be one of her imperfections, one that would remind them that she was human. But then, in the back of his mind, there was the little voice that reminded him that Padmé Amidala had always wanted her people to understand her.


End file.
